Wilted Lily, Poisonous Belladonna
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Carly Midoriya, bullied, isolated, with only her mother in her corner. On one bad day, after an argument with Katsuki and a terrible experience, she finds herself at the end of her rope. What would happen if she saved? Would she become a villain? Would still become a hero? Or maybe something in-between. Read and find out. Don't like, don't read. I can't make it any more clear!
1. Goodbye Cruel World

**~ Chapter 1: Goodbye Cruel World...**

* * *

 **Warning: This has mentions of rape, the black market, and suicide. You have been warned!**

* * *

"...Now useless Deku, do both of us a favor and kill yourself, maybe you will be reborn with a quirk that is actually useful, but I doubt it. But leave being a hero to me," A scowling blond growled as he made to leave the room.

Carly Midoriya, a 14-year-old girl was trembling as hot tears were running down her freckled cheeks as her fists were clenched as she whispered, "You're no hero..."

Katsuki stopped and turned around, "What? What the hell did you say, you damn nerd?!"

She looked up at the snarling blond with tear-filled eyes and screamed, "You're no hero! A hero wouldn't be like you! A hero wouldn't put me down every day! A hero wouldn't make me like crap you step on by accident!"

Katsuki shoved her against the wall, making several mini-explosions at once and shouted, "What the hell do you know, useless?! You don't even have a quirk!"

Carly looked at him in a mixture of loathing and sadness, "I may not have a quirk, but at least I don't act like a villain! I don't pick on those weaker than me! I don't laugh at those in pain! If having a quirk means being like you...then I'm happy to be quirkless!"

She then shoved him off of her and ran out of the room in tears, leaving Katsuki alone staring after her.

He was in shock, his mind kept repeating her words over and over, 'At least I don't act like a villain! ...then I'm happy to be quirkless!'

He shook his head, 'Stupid Deku...'

The ashy blond made his way home, ignoring the feeling of shame that made his stomach twist and his head pound as he smashed down the feelings of running to find her and apologize.

He exited the school as he thought, 'She will get over it in a day or two. She'll even apologize later, knowing her. I'll make it up to her during the weekend.'

Meanwhile, with Carly, she holed herself up in an empty bathroom and wept for hours, before she started to smell something funny as she started to cough, her eyes caught the sight of a strange can emitting the smoke before she fell unconscious, falling to the floor with a thump.

The door opened and a man wearing a gas mask walked in, grabbed a fist of her green hair and dragged her away.

* * *

[An hour later]

Carly groaned as she felt her temples buzz in pain before she found herself restrained.

She panicked and looked around to see herself on a cold table, bound by rope as she tugged at her bindings as she was surrounded by darkness.

"Help! Help!"

"No one is here to help you, Midoriya..." A cold voice rang out

She looked up and saw an outline of a man, before he flipped up a switch a light appeared above her making her wince in slight pain as she blinked her eyes and said, "Principal Aon?"

The man stepped into the light, showing a thicker build underneath his brown suit and loafers. A silver and red tie was loosened around his neck as he made his way to stand between Izuku's pried open legs. He was of caucasian descent with beady brown eyes, a flat nose, a cleanly shaved head and a bow-shaped mouth.

"S-sir? Why am I restrained?"

"Surely you can tell your position with the current situation you are in Midoriya? Or maybe you can't...after all, you quirkless little shits are always slow incomaprison to the rest of us."

Carly gulped as she now knew that he was a quirkless hater, 'Oh God...this is bad.'

He punched her in the stomach, making her wince and sighed as he grabbed her cheeks and kissed her, shocking her before she bit his lip, making him pull away in horror as he touched his bleeding lip and saw the blood on his fingers.

He growled at her and slapped her repeatedly, "How dare you, you miserable, quirkless bitch! How dare you bite me! Your better! Your superior in every way!"

Carly wanted to curl up as tears ran down her swollen cheeks.

"You are a blight on my beloved school, I had a perfect 100% quirk population attendence, but then **you** arrived. I hated you since I met you with your mother. However, I thought tripling the tutition for you would cause your mother to move you elsewhere but she always paid it on time. If that wasn't enough, I thought having you bullied and isolated would make you break and transfer, but you never did. And to think your own friend would led the charge against you as well. But then again, he is better than you. All of my students are better than you and always will be. But enough chatter. Let's get down to the fun part."

[ **Nasty Part** ]

He tore open her shirt, showing her C-cups in her mint-green frilly bra as her face turned red as she screamed for help, only for Aon to slap and punch her until she could only lightly whimper.

He tore off her panties and undressed her as he balled her torn panties and shoved them into her mouth, keeping her quiet. After that, he smirked at his work at seeing her in only her open shirt as he pulled out his cock and shoved himself inside of her, making her arch her back and scream.

Aon bit her tits, nearly ripping off her nipples as he left bitemarks everywhere as he fucked her again and again as he pumbled her, Carly lost her sense of time after the third round, her head was spinning as she felt him cum inside of her again, before he removed himself from her, rubbing out the remains of his orgasm on her breasts.

[ **Okay, okay, it's over.** ]

He smirked at his work as he pulled out a cigarette and his cell phone as he dialed a number to make his call. When he exited, she made to curl herself into a ball only to find the rope on her arm loosened and she was able to pull it out and worked on freeing herself before he came back.

She just barely managed to hide in the shadows just as he entered as he mockingly called out, "Ready for the ninth round-" He then saw the empty table and undone bindings, "Shit!"

He ran out and made his way to find her as he screamed, "Where did you do you go you little shit!"

Carly ran, trying to find an exit, but the front door was locked, the sound of the door and the chains on them alerted him as his voice rang out across the school, "I'm going to find you and kill you...No one will miss you, besides that fat bitch you have as a mother. Maybe I'll take her too, I bet she makes the same face you do~. I wonder if she's a screamer?"

She let her tears fall down again before she hastily wiped them away and ran for a place to hide and hid inside of his office as she took a trophy that was on the third shelf of his bookcase and hid in the corner.

He grinned as he found a trail of his cum leading to his office as he said, "Come out now and I'll only strangle you to death."

After closing the door behind him and made his way deeper into his office as Carly quietly stood up on a chair, brought the trophy behind her head and smashed it down with all the force she could on Aon's head, making him collapse.

He turned around to see the green-haired teen bring the trophy behind her head again as he tried to speak before she hit him again and again and again. She didn't stop, she couldn't stop, all the rage, the fustration, and disappointment she experienced in this school was because of him and Kaa-chan-no, Katsuki.

She didn't stop until he his head was a blood, goopy mess, the trophy slipped from her grip as she puked beside him as she took his keys and made her way home, her eyes were tired and weary. She then saw a statue of All Might and could only muster up a tired grin at seeing his signature grin embroddened in bronze. She found a small dandilion and placed it on the plaque in front of it before making her way home as her mind continued to swirl with negative thoughts.

As she entered her home, with barely any noise, she saw Inko, her mother sleeping on the table, waiting for her to come home with a pork cutlet bowl waiting for her.

She refused to cry any more as she went upstairs to grab two blankets, hers and her mother's and placed the plain blue one on her so she wouldn't catch a cold. She wrapped her All Might blanket around her as she ate everything that her mother set out for her and washed them clean.

She wrote a letter, folding it and hoped her mother wouldn't be too sad about her passing and that Dad would come back to take care of her and she would the happiest woman in the world considering that is what she deserved. She made to kiss her, but felt that she was too dirty for that and only said, "I love you..." before taking her All Might action figure she placed on the table in the morning before silently exited the house.

She wrapped the blanket around her tightly to escaped the cold night air as she clutched her prized action figure, playing his signature laugh all the way back to the rooftop of the school, she made her way over the gate in front of the railing, cutting her arm, but she didn't notice as she grabbed the railing with a tight grip.

Carly looked out at the night sky and then at the mini-All Might in her hand with his giant smile as she tightened the blanket around herself, 'I hope the next life isn't as painful as this one.'

"I love you, mama..." She whispered as she closed her eyes as she let go of the railing as allowed gravity to do its' job as she fell, hoping the pain was quick.

[Next Day]

Screams filled the air along with cries for help... It would be a day that no one would forget.

* * *

 **It was going to happen. I've been on a massive fem-main character binge lately. But, it fits and I needed to do this one, but I'll tell you this, it's not the end. Not by a fucking longshot. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	2. Being Alive is a Bitch

**~ Chapter 2: Being Alive is a Bitch**

* * *

Katsuki slowly made his way to school, not really caring that he was running a bit later as his mind firmly focused on the sniffling face of his childhood friend. He groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair, giving a shake of his head and made his way forward before he saw police tape. It was everywhere, cutting off the school and he saw a crowd of students and adults along with the media standing around looking at something before them.

He made his way through the crowd, roughly pushing people out of his way before he finally made his way to the front and stopped. His entire body stiffened and chilled as if someone dunked him into an ice bath.

The scene would forever be ingrained into his memory. There was a large pool of blood which was around an obviously petite body, those messy curly green locks that he could recognize from a mile away. The blood-stained All Might blanket and the shattered pieces of an action figure of All Might. He knew who was in front of him and he felt that he was going to be sick.

'No...It can't be...No, it's not her. She's probably just taking a day off,' He thought as he looked around him, trying to see any hint of her freckled face or curly green hair only for a hand to clap him on the shoulder.

He swirled around and saw one of his classmates who shook his head at him and his worst nightmare was confirmed as he looked down for a moment, his eyes were burning as he barely held in his tears, 'I didn't mean it! Dammit! Did I-'

Katsuki felt his mind implode as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and collapsed.

The last thing he heard was someone calling for help and the sound of footsteps rushing towards him before everything went black.

[Two Hours Later]

Katsuki gasp as he quickly sat up and saw that he was in the nurse's office and both of his parents were beside him.

"Why am I here?" He groaned, rubbing his aching head

"You collapsed. Don't you remember?" His father stated softly

"What? Why did I?" Then he stiffened and remembered as he looked at his parents, "It's not real right? She's alive. She's just at home with Inko."

The frown on both of their faces made his stomach twist, "What. What! Don't tell me-"

"She's gone..." His mother whispered... The words were was so softly spoken that he barely heard her but it felt like she screamed the words at him.

The nurse came by and said, "The school will be closed for the next three days and on Monday, there will be a late arrival. It would be best that you take him home to recover."

The parents nodded as Katsuki just moved his body, but he felt completely numb as he shuffled back home. When they reached their house, he raced for his room and slammed the door shut.

She chased after him, "Dammit, Katsuki! Get out here! We need to talk about this!"

"Leave me alone dammit!"

"Katsuki!"

"Just leave me -hiccup- alone..." He trailed off miserably

She rested her forehead and fist on the door before her husband pulled her away, hugging her from behind.

"Let's just give him his space. We will talk to him tomorrow. I'll bring him some food later."

She nodded and allowed him to pull her away as she let a few tears slip from her eyes as she thought about the quirky girl who had the sweetest smile.

'Inko... How's Inko going to take this?'

[Midoriya Residence]

Inko groaned as she sat up, confused as to why she was sitting at the table before she looked back to yesterday.

'I must have fallen asleep waiting for her. But why didn't she wake me?' She asked herself before she saw that she was covered in her plain blue blanket.

"Did Carly place this over me?"

She stood up, shaking off the stiffness and saw the letter and quickly opened it.

 _Dear mom,_

 _By the time you read this...I will not be here anymore. Let me just say that it's not your fault. You are the best mom anyone could have asked for...it's just the fact that I am too dirty now. I was raped today...by the principal, he told me how he made you pay triple the tuition to keep me in school due to me being quirkless. I'm so sorry that I gave you so much trouble. Maybe if I had a quirk, Dad wouldn't have left. I know you still look at his pictures and weep at night, but at least when I am gone you can be happy again. Even though I've been nothing but trouble, I hope you are able to get the happiness that you deserve and maybe I'll get the chance to be your child again, hopefully with a quirk this time._

 _~ Carly_

Inko felt hot tears run down her cheeks as she raced out of the apartment, still covered in the blanket her daughter placed around her and clutching her letter, hoping to God that this was all a sick and twisted nightmare and she would wake up to find her daughter asleep, curled up in her thick blanket.

When she arrived at the school and saw the police tape and the media reporters, she knew that her worst nightmare was a reality. The police and several low-ranking heroes had to push the media reporters back as they screamed questions at her. She made her way forward and saw the blood stain and the shattered pieces of an All Might action figure.

When several teachers made their way forward to give their condolences she looked at them, her eyes were empty and cold, which made them step back, "Why?"

As they tried to get their mouths working, she continued, "What did my daughter do to suffer so much? I knew she was quirkless but she was a lovely girl who never hated anyone even though you allowed her to be bullied. You allowed her to be isolated from her classmates and attacked."

They couldn't answer her or make eye contact as they knew she was right, Carly didn't deserve what she got. She was quirkless, but she was smart, neither arrogant or bitter as she only wanted to help people only for the sole purpose of helping people. The students that overheard her could only look down in shame as they were as far from heroes as they could get. Because what type of hero bullies someone for something out of their control? Not at a good one.

Inko just sniffled and shook her head, making her way home, ignoring everyone and everything as she made to weep over the loss of her daughter. Unnoticed to her, a skinny blond male watched her leave with a sad look on his face as he took one last glance at the blood stain before making sure Inko made her way home safely.

Once he was sure that she was safe, he made his way back to the crime scene and inwardly swore that he would make sure that the principal and all of his associates would pay for what they have done.

He closed his eyes and clasped his hands together in a praying motion, 'It's the least I can do for you, young Midoriya. May you rest in peace.'

* * *

[Two Days Later: With Carly]

"Ugh..." She groaned

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking once, then twice as she found herself in a dark room, suddenly the lights to the room turned on and a girl came into the room. She looked to be around 16-17 years old with curly cotton-candy blue hair, her skin was fair with a thin frame. She was wearing a light purple belly shirt with a pair of jean shorts.

"Hey, sleepy. You're awake."

Carly couldn't really speak as she continued to stare at her, making the older girl give a nervous laugh.

"You must be wondering where you are, huh? Well, you are at our hideout that I have with my team and my leader. You are quite lucky, hon. If Darren didn't see you before your attempt, your head would have been a smashed melon."

"...I would have preferred if it had."

The girl frowned, "Come on, you don't mean that."

Carly gave her a cold glare, "I should have died. I wanted to die, I was ready to die! I-"

"Are you?"

"Huh?"

"Did you really want to die? When Darren saw you on that ledge, you were trembling and weeping. Almost as if you had to force yourself to go through with it."

Carly looked down at her lap, before she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look up before she saw a fading bruise around the girl's neck.

"Trust me, dear. I still see a spark in there even if you don't feel it yet. If I have to drag it out of you and make you a peppy person, I will do so."

Carly was really confused before she spoke again, "Now, enough dark stuff. You must be starving. Oh, my name is Mina by the way. The rest of the house will meet with you shortly but they won't hurt you."

She could only watch as the older girl skipped out of the room.

Carly gave a sigh and slumped against the pillow she had been resting on.

Whether it was minutes or hours, Mina came into her room again with a group of men behind her, making her tighten her grip on the blanket.

Mina placed a tray of beef stew, several slices of bread with a glass of milk and juice and a bowl of fruit.

"Okay, now introduce yourselves?" Mina said, pouting at the four men.

The oldest of the group, had a rough look about him, like that of a soldier raised in the sun who had just come from the war with a hard chin laced with stubble and a scar that came up from his chin and ended at the corner of his lip. His eyes were blue with a blunt nose, his red hair was shaggy. He was tallest of the group and was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of jeans and boots.

"The name is Johnathan, the brats here call me Brazzer so call me what you like."

The youngest of the group, who looked be around her age had the pretty boy/geeky look about him. He had blond hair that curled at the ends with large circular glasses with barely noticeable purple eyes that could be seen beyond the glint of his glasses. He was wearing an oversized sweater over a white button-up shirt with a pair of sweatpants and sandals.

"My name is Jimmy. A pleasure to meet you."

The second oldest had this rebellious look about him, with spiky silver hair and fair skin, with yellowish green eyes and a sharp nose with a bow-shaped mouth. He had a strong build underneath a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and dark washed jeans and cowboy boots.

He raised a hand up, "Yo, I'm Liam."

The third oldest had a slacker look about him with a lanky body type, brown hair that looked like he just got out of bed, he had dark eyebags underneath tired blue eyes. He was wearing a sweat jacket with gray shorts and slip on shoes.

"Um...Hi. I'm Darren."

Carly stared at them all for the moment and introduced herself, "Carly Midoriya. But the main question is...what am I supposed to do now?"

* * *

 **Ending the chapter. I'm alive, dammit! You all are probably wondering, where in the name of fuck have you been?! It's what...Months~, and when in the name of fuck are you going to update the rest of them, well, I'm in the middle of working on them. So just wait just a bit longer. Other than that, rest of luck for those of you that are in school.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Kirara0922 - Thank you, although I may rewrite the first chapter considering how it makes me cringe a bit. It's a bit too short for my tastes and I may just add a bit more to make it better. Overall, I am happy you enjoyed it.**

 **PsychoNightmare - I will don't worry.**

 **Greer123 - You will.**

 **Pravus666 - Yeah, but the dark start is needed especially for Carly's growth as a person and I'm still deciding whether she will have a quirk or not, but she will gain something that will make her a lot more dangerous. She will be reckless in the face of helping others but she will be darker and use her observation skills to her advantage to kill/maim her opponents. I hope you will still enjoy the story though.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	3. Innocence is Overrated

**~ Chapter 3: Innocence is Overrated**

* * *

It has been four days since the death of Carly Midoriya and tomorrow it would be her funeral. He would have never thought that he would be in this situation and the last few days have been nothing but a complete and utter hell.

Katsuki couldn't even look at himself in the mirror as he cried himself to sleep, he couldn't even remember the last time he cried, even less at this level.

Carly.

His childhood friend. Her first friendship and he fucked it up. How could he live with himself considering what he had done?

He ignored her.

He berated her.

He sneered and turned his back on her.

He wanted nothing more to blow his past self to a million pieces and stomp the pieces to dust. He wanted another chance, he would cherish her as she did with him.

His mind continued to whirl with everything he had done, it hurt him so much. His chest felt like someone took a shovel and carved out his lungs and heart. He could barely breathe at some moments as he recalled the past that made him bury his face in his tear-soaked pillow.

[Meeting Each Other for the First Time]

 **SPLASH!**

"Aaah!"

Katsuki groaned as he grabbed his left ankle, knowing his twisted it when he fell. He looked around finding no adult and he groaned as he looked down at his lap, he was still in the water before he heard a splash from a bit away from him causing him to look up. He saw a girl running towards him.

She stopped in front of him and he saw that she had freckles on her cheeks and very curly green-hair with matching green eyes. The girl stretched out her hand for him to take which he did as she supported him as he leaned against her.

"What's your name?"

She smiled, "Carly Midoriya!"

"Katsuki Bakugo."

"Nice to meet you, but we need to get out of here or we can get sick. My mom is close by."

He nodded and they slowly made their way out of the water, hand in hand.

* * *

[All Might Time]

The two were resting on the couch having a sleepover at Katsuki's house, the pair were in pajamas with a bunch of snacks surrounding them with the massive TV. The parents were in the other room, chatting the night away.

The pair were wrapped in a blanket and Carly had All Might's bangs headband nicely fitted on her head. Carly was clutching an All Might action figure while Katsuki had his beloved All Might blanket and arm sleeves.

As hours passed, they switched to cartoons before the combination of stomachs full of snacks, a comfortable couch with several blankets both of the children fell asleep next to each other. Much to the amusement of the parents and the multiple pictures that were taken without the children's knowledge.

* * *

[Quirk Show-n-Tell]

Both Katsuki and Carly were across from each other in the circle as each child showed off their quirk before the teacher told everyone that she didn't have a quirk. The air around her became colder as Carly tried not to look at anyone as she searched for Katsuki only to find him avoiding her gaze.

She tried not to cry as she looked down at her lap as her classmates scooted away from her.

And so began the crack in their once solid relationship.

* * *

[No More Birthdays Together]

Katsuki confronted Carly at her locker, "What is it, Kaa-chan?"

He sighed, "Don't show up."

"Show up where?"

"My party. I don't want you there."

"Are you sure?"

"Do I look unsure?" He coldly quipped

She shook her head, "No. I won't go."

"Good."

He turned away as she closed her locker and made her way to her next class as she tried to hide how hurt she was.

When his birthday came and went, Katsuki made his way to his first class bright and early. He found a present placed on his desk. He tore open the wrapping paper and it was a pair of silver dog tags on a necklace that he saw in the window of a shop several months ago.

'Only Carly knew that I wanted them. Dammit...' He sighed as he hid the small box and wrapping paper in his backpack.

He ran his fingers over the engraving and it read, 'Katsuki Bakugo, No.1 Hero!'

The blond slammed his face against his desk, "I'll make it up to her later."

* * *

[After School Mocking]

Carly was at her locker putting all of her items away before she was surrounded by a group of girls, mostly barbie rejects with the leader of the group poking a well-manicured finger in her chest.

The leader sneered, "You heard us, loser. We don't want you hanging around Katsuki-kun anymore."

"But, he's my friend."

Before the leader could scream, a cough alerted them causing them to turn their attention towards an unamused Katsuki who had his hands shoved into his pockets.

The leader squeaked, "K-Katsuki-kun?"

"Beat it."

They all scattered, but not without a dirty look towards Carly and once they were out of earshot Carly gave him a crushing hug, "Thank you, Kaa-chan!"

He shoved her off of him and quickly turned around, "Don't do that. You know I don't like hugs."

"Sorry, but thank you. It really means a lot to me," She smiled

She didn't notice but he had a blush that he was desperately trying to push down before he groaned, "Come on, we need to go home."

"Can we get pork buns?"

"Aahh? Why?" He groaned

She gave him a small smile before his shoulders slumped, "Fine. Then we go home."

"Yay!" She grinned, hugging him again

"What did I say about the hugging?"

"Sorry..."

* * *

[The Notebook Incident]

Carly was sitting at her desk, sketching a picture of herself in a hero outfit. It was a dark green bodysuit with her usual red sneakers. She had a hood with All Might-signature bangs that looked like rabbit ears.

However, the sketchbook was torn from her grip and she turned to see it was one of the girls who usually did her best to shit on her day. Dahlia Hawkings, the prettiest girl in school with a sneer reserved just for her.

"Oh, dorky, what could you be doing that has your full attention?"

She looked at the sketch and snorted, "Really? You think a quirkless dork like yourself could ever be a hero?"

"Give it back, Dahila!" Carly shouted, standing up

She shrugged before tossing it to one of her lackeys making Carly chase after it as they played monkey in the middle with her before Katsuki came into the room and caught it.

Carly looked relieved, "Oh Kaa-chan, good morning. Can I please have my sketchbook back?"

He looked at the picture of Carly in a hero outfit and then back at Carly before he used his Quirk, burning the sketchbook much to the amusement of Dahila and her cronies and much to Carly's horror. He tossed the remains of her sketchbook out the window.

As he made his way past her he said, "Learn your place, Carly."

She was fuming, trying her best to hold in her tears as people clapped Katsuki on the back while Dahila sneered at her and shoved her against her desk. The green-haired teen just took a seat and tried not to bawl.

Katsuki noticed that her shoulders were shaking and knew he fucked up and had to do something to fix it.

* * *

[The Wrong Decision]

Katsuki slowly made his way home, but as he walked further away he suddenly stopped and turned back towards the direction of the school building. He wanted to go back and comfort her and lead her back home as he usually did when they usually had their...disagreements, but he shook his head.

'She'll be fine. She's always fine and I'll see her tomorrow.'

As he turned away and continued on his way home, he ignored the way his stomach twisted before he focused his mind on something else. He knew she was stubborn and would want to weep out her emotions to feel better before making her way home.

'I'll make it up to her.'

* * *

[Present]

He sobbed as more tears fell down his cheeks unhindered as his body shuddered, "Dammit, Goddammit! Why? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Carly."

[Downstairs]

Mitsuki sighed as her husband handed her a cup of hot tea which she gave him a nod of thanks before sipping. They rested among the silence of the house before he sighed, "How is he?"

She shook her head, "He's inconsolable. He hasn't left his room in days and he barely eats his food."

"Have you gotten in touch with Inko?"

She sighed, leaning back in her chair, "I can't reach her either. When I went to her apartment the other day, she wouldn't even answer the door. She can't be reached by phone either. I'm pretty sure she hasn't left her apartment either."

Masaru felt his throat tighten, "She must be completely heartbroken."

"Can't blame her, but I'm going to try again later today. She can't stay inside forever. I know Carly would have hated to see her like this."

"But what about him?"

Mitsuki's face twisted into a cold sneer, "What about him?"

"Do you think that he-"

"What? That he'll come slithering back to get into Inko's good graces now that...urgh, 'his mistake' is gone? I sure as shit hope not."

"And if he does?"

"Then I'll kick his ass! Inko doesn't deserve this and neither does Carly. I swear if I see him again I'm gonna stomp his face into the dirt."

"I'll help you when you finish dear. But now we can only hope that Carly is at peace now. But what were her favorite flowers again? I want to buy some for...her funeral tomorrow."

Mitsuki thought for a moment before she stood up, "Shit. Shit! I need to find that picture book. I know I saw her holding a handful of her favorites when we went on a picnic years ago."

As she raced into her bedroom to tear through multiple picture books, Masaru made his way to the living room and turned on the TV to watch the news.

* * *

[With the Police]

The body of Aon was placed in the care of the medical professionals along with all the samples taken from the school. It was scrubbed from top to bottom once they finished their investigation.

The trail of semen leading from the gym to the principle's office and the rope with traces of both Aon and Carly's DNA on it. The blood and fingerprints on the murder weapon. Multiple burner phones and multiple records detailing that Aon was allowing continuous abuse of quirkless students with the teachers paid to turn a blind eye or even join in. He was also extorting money from parents of multiple quirkless students, tripling their tuition so the parents would move their children to another school so he could continue to have a 100% quirk school.

Inko Midoriya was the longest known person he had extorted money from.

As they slowly pieced together what happened, the picture of what was happening in that school only grew uglier with each piece they uncovered.

They quickly got a subpoena for all of his assets and managed to find a tie connecting him to a pedophile ring which was soon moved in on by multiple squads of police and several heroes.

[Downtown - Old Warehouse]

All Might and Eraserhead were watching the results of them busting another pedophile ring and the police leading them out one way with their dead-eyed victims out another way as Eraserhead couldn't help the sneer that fell on his lips as he growled out, "Sick bastards..."

All Might had no words, his mind was still thinking about Carly Midoriya and her poor mother.

'Perhaps I should check on her soon.'

Aizawa's stern voice broke through his thoughts, "You are still thinking about the mother, aren't you?"

He gave a slight nod of his head, "Yes. She...just looked so heartbroken, almost to the point of being hollow. Along with something else."

"Toshinori..."

He shook his head, "It's probably nothing, but something is not sitting right with me. I just don't know what it is. You do not need to worry."

* * *

[With Carly]

It has been two days since she introduced herself to everyone in the house, people regularly checked in on her, but she mostly rested in bed and picked at her food, taking in little nibbles here and there. She was allowed to move around, but Carly found no will to leave the bedroom that had become her new home. It was empty and plain-looking which was just how she liked it.

However, some needs outweighed the needs of others and she slowly wrapped herself from the sheets she cocooned herself in and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Each step caused a throb of pain to stab through her pelvis which made nausea, disgust, and slight hints of rage swirl in an unwelcome mess inside her stomach. She slammed her body against the door of the bathroom, trying to open the door as her body was shaking so much before it finally opened and she hovered over a toilet and puked.

She puked up what little she ate and started dry-heaving before she managed to pull her head out of the toilet and flush the mess. Carly pulled herself up to the sink, turned it on and made to wash her face and wash out her mouth before she turned it off. Then after taking in several deep breaths, she looked back at her reflection, showing dark circles under her eyes which heavily contrasted how pale her skin had gotten, her eyes were a dull shadow of their usual emeralds.

Her mind violently recalled her being restrained, brutalized, and then violated again and again. She pressed her hands against her temples as she tried to push back the memories. Her legs were shaking as she felt that she was going to collapse before a hard knock on the closed door made her squeak and whirl around.

Then two more knocks rang out as she stumbled over and opened the door a crack only to see one of the faces that introduced themselves to her the other day, she opened the door more to see him holding a warm towel.

He gave an awkward grin, "Um...Hi?"

She looked him up and down, "Darren, right?"

"Yes, here," He said, offering her the warm towel.

She slowly took it, squeezing it and she could catch the smell of mint and lavender.

"Did Mina send you to check in on me?"

He shook his head, "No. I felt that you were on the edge of having a meltdown and rushed over."

"H-how? A quirk?"

"Yeah. My quirk doesn't really have a name, but I come from a long line of mental quirk users. I'm an empath and dream catcher."

"Sounds cool..."

His face twisted into a grimace, "Not really. It's constantly active so I can't really do much of anything unless I risk collapsing."

"You collapse due to your quirk?"

He sighed, "Yeah. It wasn't so bad at first, but it got worse when I grew older. My family always lived in the outskirts, but we had to completely isolate ourselves due to me. I had a lot of incidents when I was a kid because of it, but at least they are not as frequent."

She looked down at the towel in her grip, "I see..."

"I know an apology won't work and I can see that you resent me a little."

A sigh escaped her lips, "I don't want too, but I do. I...just didn't know what to do. I didn't think I could live with happened and everything else."

"You will probably hear this a lot, but it will get better. It may feel like it never will, but it will."

She bit her lower lip as she watched him turn around and gestured for him to follow him, "Follow me. It must be boring just laying in bed all day."

"A bit."

"You can come back up after you stretch your legs for a bit."

"Okay..."

She followed after him, going down a long hallway before going down the stairs to see a closed off living room with an arch leading to a large kitchen.

"Take a seat anywhere."

She looked at the plethora of loveseats, couches, and chairs with a large TV with multiple devices attached to it. Carly just decided to take a seat on a single leather chair with her legs pulled up to her chest and just looked up at the ceiling.

After a moment, he came near her holding a plate of meat skewers, "It's best that you eat at least one."

Carly slowly took one and watched him place the plate on the table as he rested on the couch beside her. She slowly nibbled on the skewer before she finally finished it and she just started to chew on the skewer.

As she watched him finished three and went to grab another skewer, she asked, "What do you guys do around here?"

He scratched his head, "Ah...well, it's a bit hard to explain but I guess you can say we are not your average run of the mill hero group. We are off the grid of heroes and police, our methods of bringing criminals to justice are less regulated and monitored just as long as we don't go too far."

"So...You and the rest of them are a group of vigilantes?"

"Surprised?" He shrugged

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! Don't I suck just ending the chapter here? So...what will happen next? But that will depend on my muse deciding not to act like a cat and disappear on me. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Pravus666 - Yeah, I really needed the dark start, but I feel that Carly's determination and brain power are her own quirk. Her personality will be tainted by her trauma which will cause her to be pessimistic. She's lost now, but once she regains focus, she will put that determination and her brain power to good use along with keeping an eye out for her mother, keeping her distance and doing things that the police and heroes cannot. You can say that she will be a different version of Stain.**

 **Greer123 - I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope that you will enjoy this one.**

 **Hardcasekara - Oh, he will. Trust me and his associates will burn as well. Bakugo will feel a lot of pain for a while. Well, let's just say he will grow as he does have a lot of development in canon, but he will use this to smash his 'I am better than you' personality trait. He will try to be better, but I feel that he may be more withdrawn and be very touchy on the subject of Carly. He will improve himself in Carly's name and become a hero, not to be no. 1, but take on Carly's goal of just helping people who need it. He will come to that conclusion later on.**

 **Perseus12 - Oh, it will. But you will see soon enough. I want to explore a bit of the gray side and more of villains and killers that fly under the radar that are going to be Carly's future enemies.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	4. Starting Lines

**~ Chapter 4: Starting Lines**

* * *

[Midoriya Residence: Carly's Bedroom]

Inko was sobbing into Carly's bed in the dark, she barely moved after returning from the scene of her daughter's death. In her arms was a framed picture of Carly giving an awkward but sweet smile clutching her beloved All Might action figure.

Her body shook with each shuddering breath as her tears kept flowing down her cheeks, she never felt so much pain.

It's not fair...

"Why? Why her? Why my poor baby?" She sobbed

Her mind was a mess as moments of her life flashed before her eyes, each moment that she experienced with her daughter just made breathing that much harder as her eyes burned with her tears as she fell into another bawling fit.

She would never see her baby graduate and enter high school.

She would never see her explore the world or grow into the woman she wanted to be.

Or see her get married or advance in her chosen career.

It was all gone. All of that was taken from her in an instant.

Inko bit into her lower lip so hard that it bled, 'Why? Why couldn't I stay awake? Why did I have to fall asleep on that damned night?'

* * *

[Memorial Service]

The sky was dark and clouded over, almost as if it was going to pour cats and dogs any minute. Crowds of both students and teachers made their way into the school building where the memorial service was being held to pay their respects.

A certain lanky blond man in a black suit was observing everything from the shadows of the room. His gaze traced over everything and everyone before the door opened and he caught a glimpse of Inko who was being led inside by Mitsuki and her husband with Katsuki walking in front of them. Inko looked the worse out of all of them. It was as if Death had been hovering over her for the last several days. Her eyes were tired and red from continuous crying and looked as if she hasn't been eating from when he first saw her.

Toshinori felt his heart twist over how broken the poor woman looked and hoped she wouldn't be added as another casualty in this miserable situation.

The memorial service went smoothly as it was planned, the introductions, prayers, and finally, it came to allowing the students to share stories about Carly.

That...was when things became tense.

"Does anyone have any stories to share about Ms. Midoriya?"

The silence was overwhelming before both one by one both students and teachers started telling stories about Carly and how she was loved and how she will be missed.

Inko felt that she was going to be sick, but when she looked at Katsuki she saw that he was furious, almost to the point of activating his quirk, but he clenched his fists and took in several deep breaths to prevent himself from exploding.

'Not here. Don't blow up here. Carly doesn't need that. It's her day. But so help me, if I have to listen to another shit story!'

When another student finished their story, the young man asked the crowd, "Anyone else?"

Before anyone else could stand, Katsuki stood up, shocking most of the student population. He kept his head lowered, hiding his face as the adult manning the service called him up to the podium.

As he made his way towards the stage, his mind was made up and knew what he had to do. Even if what he was about to say destroyed his chances of becoming a hero, he was fine with it. He couldn't even stand by his childhood friend when it counted. If that wasn't a failure in his book, he didn't know what else could. He couldn't even be called a villain, he was scum and he wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror if he couldn't do at least this.

He wouldn't allow anyone else to muck up Carly's funeral by trying to push away their well-deserved guilt. Damned or not, Carly and Inko needed this and if he did manage to become a hero after this, it would be for her. For the selfless, loving hero she could have been if it wasn't for him.

As the minutes ticked on, people started to get uncomfortable as quickly mounting tension filled the room.

The man coughed into his hand, "So, Mr. Bakugo, any words for Carly?"

He looked up for the first time, recalling the last time he was given her nervous grin as he steeled his nerves, "Yeah, I do. You all know damn well, that Carly didn't deserve any of the shit that she got at school."

Multiple students looked either shocked or nervous while the adults in the room looked very uncomfortable. Inko remained frozen in her seat while she had Mitsuki's hand in an iron grip.

"She was a nerd, there's no denying that. She was obsessed with heroes and wanted to become one, despite not having a quirk. Her muttering and nervous behavior around others was something that was annoying, but you know she didn't deserve what she got. Nor the shit that came before it. Those of you who put shit in her lockers and her shoes. Those of you who attacked her in the bathroom or shoved her in the hallways. Every little thing she did, most of you did everything you could to shit on her day along with mocking her for her dream of becoming a hero. Including me... She took it all with silence and a smile because she didn't want to cause trouble. Not that the fucking teachers were of any help either. She knew her situation was hopeless but still came to school every day. You all know damn good and well that none of you would have lasted a week in her shoes. Don't pretend that you all like her and feel sorry because you were her friend and that you miss her. You are only sorry now because we are here with her gone. You all fucking know, we should have never been here and all have a part of the responsibility for this and for that, I fucking hate all of you. Including myself. Live with the fucking guilt like the rest of us."

Everyone was speechless before Katsuki turned towards him and said, "Get on with it."

He then made his way back to his seat, not looking at anything, 'I hope you enjoyed that Carly.'

No one had any other words to say as the memorial continued to its' conclusion, his parents were speechless as his mother gave him a worried look, but he didn't look up until it was time to lay down the flowers.

When it was his turn, he laid down a collection of white lilies as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

After saying his piece he made to get some air, he thought he was going to get sick if he didn't get some space away from everyone as he let his legs take him away from the crowd.

The sky thundered as the dark clouds rolled across the sky, he found himself staring at the police tape that surrounded the front entrance of the school building. He looked at the roof of the school building where Carly fell. He felt his stomach twist into multiple knots as he felt his breath get shorter and shorter.

His mind continued to spin with how Carly could have felt in her last hours, how terrified she was, how lonely and miserable she must have felt. He should have gone back for her. That lack of action would haunt him until the day he died. His vision became blurry as he allowed his tears to fall as he continued to look up at the roof.

He came to a crippling conclusion, 'I don't deserve to live...'

As if he had a revelation, his body moved of its own accord, but before he could go under the police tape, a voice called out to him, "Young man?"

He stiffened before he turned around to face the skinny form of Toshinori still in his black suit.

"Are you okay?"

Katsuki wiped his face, "I'm fine. I...I just miss her."

"She must have been very special."

"She was and I was too stupid to notice until she's gone."

"And so you feel guilty," Toshinori concluded

"You're damn fucking right I feel guilty! Why the fuck should I be here when she's not?" He snapped, turning to face him fully.

"Why should I... be alive?"

"Would she want that?"

"Huh?"

"Would she want you to die?"

"What would you know?"

"Not much. But you know her a lot more than what your guilt is allowing you to think. Was she spiteful? Would she want you to miserable?"

He froze for a moment before she recalled all the times Carly just smiled at him, even after snapping at her. His tears came down nearly full force, "...No. No, she wouldn't. She didn't have a mean bone in her body."

"She was a sweet person, right?"

"Yeah."

He made his way closer and rested a hand on Katsuki's shoulder, "Then live for her. I may be an old man, but if you need a reason to continue, then do it for her. You know she wouldn't want you to be miserable."

"No...she'd probably try her hardest to make me smile. But...it hurts."

"Situations like these always hurt and it will feel like the pain will never fully disappear, but you need to remember that the pain will dull with time. Whether in months or years, it will fade. All you can do is live your life to the fullest and when it's finally your time you can meet her again with a smile."

"Do you think I could meet her again?"

"That depends on you, young man. Now, let's get you back to your family. They must be worried."

"Yeah..." He shuffled away from the police tape before he stopped and said, "Thanks."

He then continued to walk back into the crowd to find his family.

Toshinori glanced at the rooftop before looking down at the spot where young Carly's life was cut short and pressed his hands together, "Rest in peace, young Midoriya."

The crowd of dispersing and Inko was waiting with his parents by their car that they came in. They pushed through all people who tried to give their condolences or apologies, as Inko wasn't sure how she would be able to take it. Her mind was still a bit of a mess, but she was mainly focused on Katsuki and his words. But soon after Katsuki joined them, they left in their car they came in and he didn't have it within him to look at Inko. He felt numb and tired, talking about how he felt with the old man helped him a bit, but his guilt strengthed as he continued to sit next to Inko.

Soon, they arrived at the front of her apartment, they all got out.

Mitsuki gave her a crushing hug, "Inko, I'll come to check on you tomorrow."

Inko gave her a weak smile, "To make sure I eat, right?"

She nodded along with her husband, "We will bring your favorites."

"Thank you, Masaru."

Katsuki kept his head down as they conversed for a bit longer before Inko grabbed his attention, "Katsuki?"

He stiffened but didn't make any effort to move, before Mitsuki could slap the back of his head, Inko raised her hand to stop her.

She softly asked, "Can you please look at me?"

He slowly looked up and watched as she knelt down and gave him a hug, shocking him stiff. He thought his heart would stop beating before his mind rebooted, what he was experiencing was real.

'She's hugging me? Why? How could she after...'

A small part of Inko wanted to blame Katsuki, but the rest of her knew better. He owned up to his mistakes and he accepted his guilt in the situation. He cherished her and he looked almost as haunted as she did. She wouldn't be the one to add on to his misery and he still had a place in her heart. Just after the pain stopped feeling so raw at least.

"Thank you."

Katsuki returned the hug as just let his tears run down his face as he did everything he could to not break down and weep as he had no words to say. His mind was so jumbled that anything that would have come out of his mouth would have been nothing more than a jumbled mess.

After standing up and Mitsuki pulled Katsuki back, she gave Inko a hug, "Take care, please. We will see you tomorrow. And I'll check up on you later."

She nodded, "Okay."

After more reassurances, the family left and Inko began her slow ascent upstairs to her apartment. Once she closed the door behind her, she stripped herself of her black dress and changed into a set of pajamas and turned on the TV to drown out the crippling silence. After that, she made her way into the kitchen. She never felt less hungry than she had right now, but she pulled out a slice of bread and put on a bit of peanut butter to stall her best friend's worries.

As the sun rested over the horizon, she got a check-up call from Mitsuki and allowed it to wear her down to the point that she could yawn. After saying goodbye, she allowed the dull background noise the TV made lull her to sleep on the couch.

* * *

[With Carly]

She felt as if her brain shut down for ten seconds before it rebooted, making her blink as she slowly said, "Vigilantes. The practical gray side of hero society?"

Darren smiled, "Rather strange, yes?"

"I...I really don't know what to say."

"Well, that's a better reaction than what I was expecting. I felt it would be better to tell you than for you to stumble upon something and get the wrong idea."

Mina came up to him from behind and smacked him over the head.

"Ouch!" He gave her a withering glare.

"You are such a motormouth."

He gave her a bit of a pout as he munched on another skewer, "She was going to find out regardless. It's better she learned about us now."

She shrugged as she took a seat beside him and took two skewers, "You don't need to worry. We won't harm you in any way."

Carly slowly nodded as she continued to chew on her empty skewer in peace.

After several moments of silence, "Do you have any questions?"

She sighed, "Not really. Things are still a bit of a mess, my head's killing me."

Mina got up, "Well, let's get you back to bed. I'll bring some headache pills and a glass of water."

"Yeah, okay."

As she shuffled into the kitchen, Mina turned towards him, "You know you have to explain to Brazzer, right?"

He groaned, "She was going to figure it out anyway."

"Couldn't you at least wait a month?"

"She's not stupid, you know. You know it's better to get it out of the way."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, Carly."

Carly glanced at the tired-looking boy who gave her a short wave before leaned back on his seat.

Making her way back into her bedroom, Mina gave her the cup of water and headache pills and watched her take them. She took a seat on her bed as Carly rested next to her pillows.

"You always call on me if you need to vent, you know. Or scream your throat raw into your pillows, that usually helps."

"Thanks. It's just, I don't know what to think or what to do."

"You feel lost."

"If there was ever a time that statement had any meaning to me, it would be now."

"That feeling will disappear. Maybe not immediately, but soon. I'm not going to force you to confront your fears or everything all at once, you will make the step on your own. Just take your time."

She gave a slight nod before Mina gave her a hug, making her stiffen before she pulled away, "I'm sorry. I still need to work on that, but it looked like you needed a hug."

"It's okay."

"Just call if you need anything."

Carly didn't respond but just hugged her pillows as Mina left the room with one last glance towards her.

She just fell back on her bed, barely feeling the effects of the pills kick in as her mind was cluttered with all the questions she wanted answers too, but felt too tired to put into words, "What should I do now?"

[With Mina]

She sighed as she made her way downstairs where Liam finished all the skewers as he sat on Darren, who had a bump on his head.

"You have too big a mouth, sleepyhead."

"She was going to figure it out, sooner rather than later."

"And so you tell her while she's still trying to take in the fact that her suicide attempt failed after she killed someone no less? I know you suck with girls, but this is a new low."

"Oh be quiet both of you. Where's Brazzer?"

"He's dealing with another gang of villains and should drag himself back here within the hour."

"Well, I'll prepare a medkit and remember, you tell him."

"But what if he doesn't take it well?"

"Then grit your teeth and hope he doesn't put you on alley duty for the next three months, shit weather or no shit weather," Mina sighed, making her way to the closet.

He winced as a groan spilled out of his mouth.

"You're the one who opened his big mouth, deal with it," Liam grinned

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I hope all of you like it! I'm going to skip forward a little bit, possibly a month later from the situation now. I feel like I will be able to focus more on Carly now and put her observational skills to the test. She's still healing and doesn't have that spark to light the fire within her yet. Fire truly burns brightest in the midst of tragedy, but we shall see soon enough.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Hikari Nova - I'm glad you enjoyed the update and I actually have. But I'm actually working on a BNHA story where Izuku has a quirk passed down to him by his father's side. Where you can say the quirk is like Hichigo is to Ichigo and the power is Sulong. If you don't know what the Sulong is, look at One Piece they can explain it better but I am basing his quirk loosely around that concept, but I'm having him take on the look. Also, I'm working on a Female Izuku where she has both the One for All and a Healing Quirk. I kind of fell in love with the comic that had such a topic and I had to make it myself. You will probably see it before or after this chapter comes out.**

 **Pravus666 - You will see soon enough, but the chemicals part is where you are on to something. But her chem work will be tie into something of a berserker quality later on in the story and well, Carly has practically a good year to straighten herself out and work on herself...Let's see where the road takes us.**

 **Hardcasekara - Let me just say first, I'm so sorry for the loss of your mother and I wish you nothing but happy days and peaceful nights. But I hope you will enjoy the chapter as Bakugo tears the students a new one during the funeral. And I feel someone as blunt as Katsuki puts them in their place is just icing on a bittersweet cake. The teachers will be reviewed by the police and we shall see after the funeral. Bakugo gets his slow redemption through the months as Carly's death gets less raw before going to UA. Inko, on the other hand, will be depressed but she will find some light in her dark situation later on.**

 **Greer123 - I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and yeah, the shock of losing her makes him reflect on his mistakes and their past together. Well, it will only make him grow and as you can see in this chapter he doesn't tolerate bullshit well.**

 **Perseus12 - Oh trust me, karma is a massive bitch to those who shit on the innocent and well, it will affect them later. Although Katsuki will get some flack due to the reputation of the middle school he has the balls to admit his faults so that wins him some brownie points.**

 **Skull Flame - I recommend the manga, I just barely passed the Season 3 in the chapters, but I love it just the same. I really can't wait for October but I hope you continue to read this story. It makes me happy.**

 **(guest) Austin - Yo, it's been forever, hasn't it? Yeah, but I love dark angst-filled stories despite the fact that it makes me wince in sympathy but makes me yearn for the enemies of the main character to get the ass-kicking they deserve. Inko, after getting out of her depression will show why mama bears are never to be crossed. But Katsuki will admit his wrongdoings and do his best to make up for it. I am mostly leaning towards vigilante for Carly and she will prove that she is not to be fucked with. Maybe, but after I finish several stories first. My head is too clogged with many ideas that I need to write. Also, I wanted to re-write it at a later date so it can be as detailed as possible. As much as I love your ideas but I would like to write them in my own way or else it just feels wrong. But thanks again for the belated birthday and I hope you have a good summer as well along with either a happy early/belated birthday this year as well.**

 **917brat - As much as it pains me, the pair won't meet until later, but Carly will watch over her from the shadows. So...may God help whoever targets her for the daughter will have none.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	5. Fleeting Months

**~ Chapter 5: Fleeting Months**

* * *

It has now been an entire month since Carly had her entire world shifted on its' axis and become a broken shell of the happy girl she used to be. When she missed her time of the month, the thought of having the bastard's child made her violently ill and nearly unhinged. She refused to lay on the bed and was practically inconsolable until Damien was near the room, sending her calming thoughts to give her a bit of peace and allow her a bit of relief.

However, Damien's attempt at relief could only last so long before it became ineffective due to her overactive mind. She took to scratching herself to distract herself, leaving red welts across her arms, her neck, torso, and thighs as if trying to claw out the filth that made her feel so wrong so she could have some peace.

When she was given a pregnancy test, it took three hours for her to work up the courage to use it and when she did and it came out negative, she wept in relief before collapsing on the bathroom floor. Finally given the answer to silence the vile turmoil her mind haunted her with and she found a small amount of peace in the purgatory she found herself in.

Meanwhile, Mina had just prepared her meal and set it in her bedroom and made to check the bathroom only to find Carly collapsed on the floor.

"Shit! Shit!"

She leaned over her, checking her body, only to find no injuries other than the welts from her continuous scratching and no obvious blood, her pulse was still there and pulsing semi-lazily underneath her fingertips.

She stood up and checked the cabinet and trashcan finding nothing out of place before she remembered that she kept all the medication in her bedroom.

Mina sighed in relief before doing a double-take, noticing that her cheeks were wet, 'She's weeping? Was the test positive?'

She made her way over to the disregarded test on the floor and felt relief fill her as she stared at the single red line on the pregnancy test.

'She's not pregnant. She must have felt so relieved that she collapsed.'

She tossed the test away and took Carly into her arms, helping her get back into her usual place in the corner of the room.

As the days turned to weeks, the pregnancy scare slowly passed Carly although she had the occasional nightmare, they were mostly dreamless. Sometimes, she would reflect on the day she learned she was in a house filled with vigilantes.

[Flashback]

"So you are all vigilantes?"

"Yeah..."

"What do you guys do?"

"In the short and simple way, you can say we do hero work without a license."

"Are there more of you?"

"Possibly. After all, not everyone can be a licensed hero but there are many ways people can be one from the shadows."

Carly looked down at her hands, "I see...So you beat up bad guys and save people that can't normally be saved by either heroes or police officers, is that what I'm getting here?"

"Pretty much."

"That's rather noble of you guys."

Brazzer raised an eyebrow, "Noble?"

"Well, yes. You are doing it not for fame or money or anything. You are doing it just to help people. As much as I love heroes, I'm not blind to the faults of some of them even though they do good work. The main core of a hero is helping people who need help. There are as many good reasons for a person to become a hero as there are bad ones and the same thing applies to villains as well."

"That's a rather mature way of thinking of things."

She flushed a bit, before she coughed, "Where's Darren?"

"He's on punishment, right now. Brazzer gonna work him over later. He wasn't supposed to out our jobs to you yet."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"When you were in a better state of mind. It's only been so long and when you were more grounded and stabilized it would be better to explain."

She nodded, "I understand."

Mina clapped and sighed, "Well, enough talk. It's time for dinner. Everyone is in for a long night, would you like to help me with dinner?"

"Okay...What are we making today?"

Mina smiled, "Chicken fried steak."

"Sounds nice."

She got lead into the kitchen as Brazzer made to check on the rest of his team.

[End of Flashback]

After that, Mina decided to give Carly some books after some more conversations and knowing that Carly had a love for books and the fact it must be boring staying in her room wasting away.

All the books she could carry in the corner of her room were found in an old bookstore that was abandoned and allowed Carly to read them. Carly just needed something to let the time pass before she stumbled upon books of plants and poisons. Then chemicals and their breakdowns, along with techniques that were before the time of quirks.

Then as she was watching a hero saved another group of people, she automatically stated their statistics and their moves. The ability to do such a thing shocked Brazzer when asked if she could that with Villains as well, she said that she could try, but she mainly paid attention to the heroes. If they needed her help, she would gladly use her skill to help them.

Brazzer didn't want her too, but she insisted as she already knew about them and she was already dead. If doing this made their jobs easier, who was she to say no. Besides doing work, kept her mind from wandering.

He then relinquished his point and allowed her to help them.

As the month turned to two, she decided to change her appearance, it hurt looking into the mirror and seeing the face of her mother. Before Mina went shopping, she asked if she could do that makeup thing that she was talking about.

She accepted told her she knew what to do.

Soon after that, she changed her green hair into silver, straightening it before cutting the ends, minding the large but barely noticeable scar that started from the base of her hairline down to the tailbone of her spine. She decided to keep that piece of information to herself, she would discover it for herself.

'Hopefully, that quack hasn't done anything more to her other than restore her back to life.'

"How does it look?" Mina asked with a smile

"Very nice, thank you."

"Are you sure? Your green hair was really beautiful."

"It was. But that hair belonged to Carly Midoriya. Carly Midoriya is dead, she died when she fell off that rooftop all those months ago. Besides I'm helping you all and that's good enough for me for the moment, it tires me out so it keeps the nightmares at bay."

She smiled, "We are having hamburger steak tonight."

"Nice."

As the fourth month began, Carly was reading underneath the window before she heard a woman screaming for help. She felt every muscle in her body tense and her blood run cold as a vile feeling of hate bubbled up inside of her as she felt her body move of her own accord.

She made her way outside where the sounds of scuffling grow louder, she saw a man trying to pin the woman against the wall as she struggled. She snuck up behind the man and hit him as hard as she could to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

Before the lady could stutter out a thank you, she raised a finger to her lips to silence her, "Go...You need to go now."

The woman nodded and raced away, leaving Carly to stare at the attempted rapist with cold loathing. She didn't know how long she stood staring at the miserable excuse of a man only for Jimmy to grab her attention, pushing her back as he restrained the man so he wouldn't leave and texted a tip to the police and lead her back to her room.

He made to converse with the group over what to do.

As Carly laid down on her bed, as she stared at the ceiling, red steam started to billow out from her ears as she collapsed on her bed and before she closed her eyes for the final time today, they flashed red.

* * *

[With Katsuki]

It has been four months since Carly's suicide and the overhaul of the entire school, the teachers who ignored her plight or participated in her ostracization or torment were judged and sentenced. Some have gotten prison time while others have gotten heavy fines for failing in their duties as a teacher. However, all of them have this dark stain on their record that would follow them for the rest of their careers, with a handful being forbidden from jobs involving children entirely.

Carly's mother, Inko and several others who were solicited by the principal were given their money back and the news used any and all students to get a juicy story, some entertained them while most simply avoided them as they were beaten back by low-level heroes and police officers before they finally found a new topic to pick at.

Katsuki could only think of them as vultures picking over a dead corpse.

'Dead corpse...Carly...' The thought will forever make him numb and cold.

Not that he cared about being numb and cold, everything seemed bleaker without her, the saying was true. You never know what you had until it's gone. Gone was the teenager with an explosive personality with an equally matching quirk, foul-mouthed and blunt. What remained was the quiet and cool-toned boy who reminisced about the girl he took for granted and her desk that he cleaned every day after school along with his own.

He became an outcast at school, but he found himself not really caring and took in stride. Being alone was both his solace and punishment. Most of the school population wasn't stupid enough to fuck with him, but some definitely were until he crushed them violently. He refused to be their punching bag and he sent them scurrying like rats. Each day dragged on and he found himself violently uninterested in school as each day passed, merging into weeks then into months. He made to practice his quirk, to get into UA but he didn't have the same enthusiasm as before. He had to get into the mood for it, although it put his temper on ice and it made him reflect on his actions more thoroughly.

He made to visit the meat bun shop where Carly was friends with the owner who just gave him a sad smile and a bag of meat buns half of which were Carly's favorites and a card from Carly herself that she wrote for him for when they entered the shop next time.

The card was black and burnt orange, covered in handmade explosions, and the comic-style Ka-boom decorating the edges.

 **To the soon No. 1 Hero, Katsuki Bakugo!**

The card was something only she could make, he could even imagine her grinning while writing that particular phrase.

It made him tear up as he swallowed the lump in his throat and brushed his tears clean on the sleeve of his uniform as he whispered, "Thank you."

The owner placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're a good boy Katsuki, don't drown yourself in grief, you know she wouldn't want that."

He nodded, "I know...Thanks."

He made his way home, placing the bag of meat buns on the table and made to sit on the couch with his mom beside him, running her fingers through his hair. He took it with silence, finding comfort in the activity that sprung up between them during the second month.

"I'm going to call Inko later, would you like to talk to her in a bit?"

"Sure."

* * *

[With Inko]

It has been four months since the memorial and burial of her daughter, sometimes she couldn't help herself but cry over the fact that her daughter was gone. The days were long and the nights were worse, sometimes she felt her mind was rotting inside of her skull or maybe it was her depression playing sick games with her, forcing her to hear her daughter's voice through the apartment.

Her depression made eating a chore and made her clothes hang off her body and she didn't have it within her to buy new clothes. She just made do with her old ones that she never got the chance to get rid of. They fit her much better, but she still relied on her bigger clothes which made her a bit freer.

After another day alone, she dragged herself out of bed, took a shower and made to get some air, as she made her way to the park, she took a seat on a park bench as she watched the scenery.

"Inko..."

She tensed where she sat, the voice immediately soured her semi-neutral mood as she slowly turned to see him. Her ex-husband, standing in simple office wear with that awkward grin. She'd never expected to see him since he left both her and Carly all those years ago.

"Hisashi..."

"Hey, Inko."

She gave him a heavy stare, making him rub the back of his head.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you."

"What has it been? 8 years going onto 9?"

"Inko..."

She croaked, "Don't Inko me. What do you want?"

"Like I said, to check up on you."

"You heard...didn't you?"

"Yeah...Inko, I-"

"Don't fucking say it. I don't want it."

"But, I-"

"I's don't mean anything."

"Can't I apologize?"

"Why? Why now? You made the choice to leave and I didn't stop you. You are the one who walked out, not me."

She wouldn't understand."

"She understands plenty. She's not stupid, she knew that from the time you were gone, despite how well she hid it."

"I want to pay my respects."

"Well, you can go by yourself. I'm not helping you ease your guilty conscience."

"Inko, please."

"Don't please me...You have no idea how I've felt these past few months, which have been nothing but hell. Do you have any idea what it's like? Of course, you don't."

"Inko, it was for the best."

"No, you did it for your own self-preservation. You didn't like having a Quirkless child and you were teased about it at work. Due to that, you left. And now that my daughter is dead, you are suddenly here? Why? Come to reap the vile fruits of your neglect?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Could have been an actual father to your own flesh and blood? How about that?!"

"It wasn't easy."

"No, it was and you just did what was good for you. I didn't fight when you wanted to separate, I didn't fight when you left out that door and I didn't say anything negative about you to her. She knew why you left and figured it out for herself. I don't want to see you again. You want to find her grave and beg for forgiveness fine, but leave me out of it. Just stay away from me and go back to your nice house."

"Inko, she was my daughter too, I-"

"Then where were you?"

He had no words.

"Leave me be."

"What happened to her?"

Inko gave a choked sob but spoke, "She was raped by the school principal who was a Quirkless hater, she caved his skull in before she killed herself by jumping off the school rooftop. Now you know and now you can stay out of my sight altogether. It should be easy, you've done it for nine years, what's eighty more?"

He could only watch as she blended into the crowd before he made his exit, looking at the woman he once loved and made his way to pay his respect to the one person he should have protected and comforted.

Even seeing her gravestone made guilt pool into his chest, he felt sick staring at it. It wasn't right at all, a girl Carly's age should be wondering about boys, high school, and preparing to try and experience new things that would be open to her.

He knelt down, "I'm so sorry."

After he paid his respects, he left her grave behind as tried not to sob as he made his way back to his hotel where a silver-haired woman was waiting for him.

"How did it go?"

He shook his head.

She stood to hug him, "I see...Things will get better. She's in a better place now. We will lay flowers on her grave later, okay."

He nodded as she made to get lunch, leaving him alone. His mind was assaulted with an image of a small Carly giving him a toothy grin when she lost her first tooth. Then the memory of her getting an All Might plushie and how she squealed with happiness and how she hugged and squealed that Daddy was the best person in the world.

His eyes burned as he could only groan as he fell on one of the chairs his room was outfitted with, "Dammit."

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I hope all of you enjoyed it. Also, what's with the scar on Carly's back? Well, I'm sure you all already know. And who's this quack that Mina speaks of and what does that mean for the future? Hisashi has a woman in the picture as well? Oh, the unraveling of layers that a plot has, I might cry. Oh well, I thank all of you for reading, it really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy my other updates as well and I'm working on them. Don't worry.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Pravus666 - Yeah, well, he is a giant ass in the beginning. No one can deny that, but he's still the prodigy he is, but he's more withdrawn. Angry Katsuki is in there, his pride has taken a giant hit after all, through the death of his dear friend so he's more passive. Maybe, maybe not. Things will just get more interesting. And a maybe on that last point.**

 **Skull Flame - Good and Katsuki is very truthful and blunt. He would admit his faults and try his best to correct them so he will not repeat those mistakes. The loss of his childhood friend is a crippling blow to his pride and him being an outcast of his school is a penance of sorts for him. He would be an outliner in UA like Todoroki, but he's still powerful, just not as arrogant.**

 **Hardcasekara - No problem and I did hear about the fire. It was unfortunate to hear about it and could only wish the best for their families and friends. A maybe for Katsuki getting Deku as his hero name, but I like Ground Zero. He would find out another meaning for Deku's name, such as Ochako's rough meaning for the nickname, 'I can do it', and he would save it as a charm to keep him tied to his promise to make her proud of him so he could face her again with confidence. In U.A., I feel that he will be a lot more passive and harder to anger, but his anger is not to be tested, especially touching on a certain topic. A certain copycat quirk user, perhaps. I feel that Shinso would make a good replacement, but I want to expel someone during the Quirk Assessment test so that he would get his opening there.**

 **(guest) Austin - Yeah and thanks for letting me know. I promise I'll let you know when I get started on it, okay? Things will be a bit hectic until I find a good routine for my classes and extracurriculars so I'll try my best to make it a great story that you can enjoy. I'm glad you enjoy the story and Bakugo calling out the school for their sins was something that needed to be done. And an angry Inko is something that I have been meaning to write, but it won't come until later. She's just lashing out at her ex-husband. It's only been four months since that memorial and Carly's burial after all.**

 **AsashiTheInari - How'd you know?**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


End file.
